Dreams do come true
by charmedk
Summary: Lucy has an interesting dream and doesn't know how to face Natsu after it.


Lucy took a deep breath as she walked into the guild. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to face Natsu after the dream she had had the night before. She blushed just thinking about it.

'Idiot! Stop thinking about it!' She thought as she blankly moved around the guild to the bar where Marijane was standing.

"Hey Lucy!" Marijane greeted with her usual smile. a simple 'hey' was all Lucy could reply as she sat down, still fighting the perverted and lude scenes of her dream. Marijane gave her a strange look before going to serve the other wizards.

'At least Natsu isn't here yet.' She thought as she rested her head on her hand. 'Maybe he won't come today and I won't have to deal with it' she optimistically thought.

"LUCY!" Lucy jumped as a heated hand landed on her shoulder and a flash a pink appeared in the corner of her eye. 'Well there went that thought.'

"Hey Natsu," Lucy tried to smile at the boy but was distracted by the heat that had quickly travelled downward when he touched her. Natsu gave her a worried look and started to inspect her. Lucy blushed and tried to ignore the action but could feel the heat getting hotter. 'I cant take this! This boy is torturing me!' She started to formulate an escape plan until Natsu leaned in close to her ear.

"I know this smell, Lucy. And I don't believe you know how hard it is for me to control myself when it is coming form you," the dragon slayer's voice was deep and husky. Lucy looked at him in surprise only to see a lustful look in his eyes. "Your house. Now," he demanded. Lucy nodded and exited the guild.

When Lucy got to her apartment she noticed Natsu was not there and was hit with a wave of relief and disappointment. 'Why am I disappointed? Natsu is my friend and nothing more! At least I don't think he is' she became very aware of her feeling for the pink haired mage. Just then Natsu burst through her bedroom window.

"Want to tell me why you smell of pure lust, my little Lucy?" Natsu had a demonic smirk decorating his face that only melted Lucy's nether region more.

"It...It was a dream," Lucy answered truthfully.

"It better have been me in this dream or someone will have hell to pay."

"it was...y-you" Lucy closed her eyes and blushed. She didn't even register Natsu's movement until his lips were connected with hers. She easily melted into the kiss. It started out soft and sweet, almost like a love confession but quickly became rough and heated when Natsu slammed Lucy against a wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist and Lucy could clearly feel Natsu's hardened length.

"N-Natsu."

"Do you see what you do to me Lucy?" He replied grinding himself against her sex. She responded with a moan. Natsu then moved to the bed, dropping her on the bed and opening her legs. Lucy bit her lip as Natsu removed her underwear and inserted two fingers, curling them inside her to stimulate her G-spot. "I really don't think I can control myself with this sweet scent in the air," Natsu said getting closer to Lucy's sex. He gave her clit a quick lick before pulling his bottoms off.

Lucy gasped at the length Natsu was hiding in his shorts. Natsu smirked as he lined himself up with Lucy. With his last ounce of self control he looked to Lucy for permission which she immediately gave. Natsu quickly pushed himself in completely. Lucy winced as she felt the blood drip out of her but she nodded at him, telling him to move. Natsu complied moving slowly at first but after seeing Lucy's pain disappear he picked up the pace.

With each thrust, Lucy felt Natsu's cock rub against her G-spot and his speed pick up. After a few more thrusts Natsu reached dragon slayer speed, Lucy barely felt him pull out before he rammed back into her throbbing pussy. Natsu reached into Lucy's shirt and massaged her breast.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Lucy screamed as she made it to the tip of the ledge. Natsu stopped suddenly and whispered in her ear "Then let me hear you scream my name," before slamming into her again. Lucy came all over Natsu's dick and he quickly came inside of her. Natsu rolled off of Lucy and moved her so that her head was laying on his chest.

"Lucy...you are mine...I love you," Natsu said kissing her forehead. Lucy smiled and nodded her head before falling into a dream that could never compare to the one she was in right now.


End file.
